


Dynamics

by BertoMiccio



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, minor racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BertoMiccio/pseuds/BertoMiccio
Summary: During Spring Break, the Warrens decide to invite their kids for lunch, asking them to bring their respective couples.Mia has a sad realization.
Relationships: Kara Sinclair/Max Warren, Max Warren & Mia Warren, Sydney Kym/Mia Warren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dynamics

The invitation didn't sat entirely well on Mia when she first received it. Sure, it's nice to actually get to see Max, now that both of them are away in their respective colleges, but she also knows what she should expect. 

And she's out of practice. 

Syd hugged her from behind, removed her blond locks and kissed her neck gently. 

"It's gonna be fine." She reassured her. 

Of course Syd knows how she feels... is in moments like this that she realizes how warm it feels inside when someone acknowledges her feelings. And how little she's used to that too. After two years with her, it still amazes Mia. 

The blonde turned around and robbed the brunette a peck. 

"I know gorg. It's just... my family is what it is, and also _Sinclair_ is gonna be there." She spat the last name with contempt. Why her brother was still with her, went beyond her. 

"Don't worry, she's gonna behave, I'm sure of it. Besides, nobody beats _my girlfriend_ wits wise." Sydney said, laughing sweetly. 

That made Mia feel the confidence she was lacking spread in her chest. 

"I love you, you know that, right?" 

"Yep, I sure do." 

They shared a deep kiss, and then kept packing their stuff, and leaving their dorm. 

They would be having brunch at her grandparents' state. An elegant villa with a giant lake for a backyard.

Mia could already hear grandma's fake laugh from behind the big, oak door. 

"Oh, little Mia!" The maid said, embracing her in a bear hug with her thick viking arms. 

"Hi Elsa, nice to see you!" She returned the hug, trying not to lose her breath. 

"And this must be the precious thing that stole my Mia's heart." She said grandly, hugging the girl with the same fervor.

"Nice to meet you at last." Sydney said. 

"The same to you child, aren't you just lovely?" 

"Thank you!" 

Mia's grandma appeared at the door. 

"Elsa, enough with the warm, you're gonna roast the girls to death! You can go serve the appetizers." She said, trying to hide her annoyance under a forced smile. 

"Yes Ms Warren, right away." Elsa said, slightly intimidaded. 

"Hi grams."

"Hi sweetly." The blowed a quick kiss on each other.

"Oh, look at those cheekbones! You look more and more like me everytime I see you. Delightful!" Her icy eyes settled on Sydney. 

"And you must be Cindy!" 

"Mmm Sydney, actually. And yeah, it's me!" The brunette said peppily, shaking hands with the older woman. 

"Skin like fine china! Foreign people always get it the best." 

_Oh, grandmother_. 

"Oh, well thank you, I guess." Sydney answered awkwardly, trying to smile as much as possible. 

They came in, and went straight to the gardens. There they were, Mr Warren, his father, Max and Kara, talking softly and smiley. 

"Mia honey, finally gracing us with your presence." Kara said, kissing her cheek cooly and politely. 

"So good to see you gorg!" Mia followed the courtesies. 

"Hi, long lost sister. Long time no see." Max said, waiting for her to hug him in his chair.

"Hi dummy." Mia said sweetly, hugging him with authentic bliss. She couldn't help but notice that he looked... rough. His beard was out of control, and he gained weight noticebly. He seemed really tired. 

"Elizabeth! Is that you? How do you look so young all of the sudden?" Max and Mia's grandfather asked, getting flustered all of the sudden. 

"Stop that. For God's sakes that's your grandchild, you oaf." His wife said, getting quickly annoyed. Mia smiled pithily to him, and he just stared at her, eyes wide open. He had been confusing Mia and her grandma since he got Alzheimers, the poor thing. 

"So mom isn't coming, right dad?" Max asked, listless, and dissapointed. 

"No Maxwell, I told you. You know how she is." He said dryly, taking a sip from his martini.

Mia's face fell a little. Sydney grabbed her hand instinctly, checking her out. The blonde offered her a smile, not wanting her to worry. She later looked at Max with knowing and shared thoughts. He just rolled his eyes. 

"It's hardly surprising." Her grandma said, with barely restraint contempt. 

They started eating and drinking. They did the typical small talk, regarding college, Hearts, and... nothing else. They didn't have that much fuel for conversations. 

"So, Kara, how are your parents doing?" Max and Mia's father asked, their grandma suddenly paying attention. 

"Oh, they're just great. They're organizing a fashion festival in Milan right now, so very busy." 

"Their business still growing strong I see. It couldn't be any other way with you Sinclairs." Grandma Warren commented. 

They spent like half an hour asking her about her parents' business, not even trying to hide where their interests really lay.

And the worst part was that... Kara didn't seem faced by it. Like, at all. 

They barely even saw Sydney, let alone spoke to her. 

Not that Mia was expecting differently. Her and Mia weren't exactly the all american couple like Max and Kara. 

"You make such fitting couple! I always said it. Much more fitting that Max and that reality show girl." 

"Don't even remind me of her mother, _please."_ Mr Warren said, glaring at Max, knowingly. Max didn't look away, like he always did, when his dad challenges him. 

Max and Heather had broken up a couple of months ago. Mia wasn't surprised, really. Heather wasn't exactly the amicable type. Her brother does certainly have a type. However, she always thought they had a rather special thing going on. They seem to get each other, so it was such a shame to think... 

_Oh._

How dumb she had been! How didn't she realized it before. But of course they broke up. 

A girl that had her boobs throughly exposed in live tv couldn't _possibly_ join the Warren's ranks, right? 

Max stood up, and went inside. Kara was left alone and uncomfortable. 

"I, I have to..." Mia started. 

"Is okay sweetie, go." Sydney said softly. 

Mia excused herself and followed him. As always, of course. 

She wasn't out of practice for that. 

How long? She thought. How long would her dumb big brother refuse to stop following the Warren pack, and start following his heart, like she did herself. 


End file.
